


It's Not Personal

by VOD_Fanfic (VOD_Spark)



Series: The Umbrella Academy ---> My Verse [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Being A Dick, Mild Language, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, family arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOD_Spark/pseuds/VOD_Fanfic
Summary: “What the hell’s the matter with you?!” his brother stomped inside the room, voice raised and harsh. Diego’s body immediately stiffened, muscles tensing and growing taught with defence.“Hey, whoa! What’s your problem?” he frowned hard, staring at Luther with an incredulous expression.“You’re my problem!” his brother bounded across the room.-----------Or, Luther blaming Diego for something and Klaus shows up.





	It's Not Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius_bucky_solo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/gifts).



> This was a request and I, by no means, hate or dislike Luther, so this wasn't really me bashing on the man, it just fit for what was requested of me. I love all the characters.

He could  _ hear _ the loud thumps of heavy boots descending the stairs and stomping across the marble floor before the lounge room doors were violently forced apart, Diego barely even reacting as Luther stepped into the room. He simply lifted his head and eyed him, noting the immense rage he seemed to be in and it only mildly threw him for a loop since not much could get him  _ that _ mad.

“Who pissed  _ you _ off, Jolly Green Giant?” he asked calmly, his gaze returning to his blades to which he had been sharpening and cleaning at the time, having started bright and early that morning. He may have had issues sleeping during the night and just wandered for a while before deciding on maintenance for his weapons.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?!” his brother stomped inside the room, voice raised and harsh. Diego’s body immediately stiffened, muscles tensing and growing taught with defence. He snapped at attention, a knife in hand as he swiftly stood.

“Hey, whoa! What’s  _ your _ problem?” he frowned hard, staring at Luther with an incredulous expression. As far as he knew, he hadn’t done anything worth being yelled at recently and not to mention that he had been keeping out of everyone’s way since the last family argument.

_ “You’re _ my problem!” his brother bounded across the room, heading directly for him and seeming as though he were on a mission. Diego swiftly grabbed two knives and vaulted over the back of the couch he had been sitting on, wanting to stay out of arm's reach of the human equivalent of a rampaging rhino. Unlike the first day back, Diego had grown far more tactile with the other man.

“The hell did I do now?!” he backed up, Luther rounding the couch after him and he simply continued to keep as far away as he could stay, even skipping over a piece of furniture here and there. He preferred to keep his head on his shoulders. Not that he thought he couldn’t take his brother, he just wasn't in the mood for this.

“You opened your mouth to Allison! You hurt her feelings,” Diego quirked a brow, head tilting in confusion. He had no idea where that came from, nor did he know what his brother was talking abo-... 

He slipped further out of his brothers reach, an earlier conversation with their sister cropping up, and that had been the only chat they’d had in a while, so it must have been that, but she hadn’t seemed at all hurt by anything he said. She’d smiled and left after the conversation and she came to him for an honest answer and that was what he gave her.

“I didn't say anything she didn't wanna hear,” he argued, narrowly avoiding Luther as he shot forward at him with an angry growl, Diego jumping the bar and swiftly getting by him. 

“Oh, so she  _ wanted _ you to verbally abuse her!” he retorted twistedly, launching at him again and this time, Diego made it so Luther darted at him while he stood ahead of the dining table at the other end of the room, his hands catching the edge and jumping it up onto it, Luther ramming into it and being forced to stop. Because Diego had had enough.

“Verbally abu-, I didn't  _ verbally abuse _ her, asshole!” he argued back with a shout. From what he could remember, Allison had really only come to him for the truth, since he rarely walked on eggshells around her and had always been offensively blunt to anyone that wanted his complete honesty. “She asked me to be straight with her and I was. She came to me for an honest answer and she got it,” he added with some aggression to his tone, mostly due to the fact that he was getting shit for something that was asked of him and Allison made it seem like Diego had been the bad guy in this.

“Honest enough that you made her cry?!” and that had to be bullshit. She had been smiling when she left the room and seemed completely content with what he had said to her as if she registered and just took it as he gave it.

“She wasn't crying when she left the room!” he retorted sharply, skipping around the surface of the table to keep away from Luther, who couldn’t actually seem to get up on the table with his huge form, too heavy or too inflexible. “She didn't actually seem bothered by my answer!” 

“You know, just because Patch-,” as soon as he said her name, Diego’s mind flared red, heat instantly racing his veins.

“Don’t you dare talk about her!” he snapped, cutting his brother off with a loud, gritty voice and halting completely where he stood on the table. He didn't want or need Luther talking shit about her, regardless of what the topic would and could be. He wouldn’t stand there and take  _ anyone _ talking disrespectfully about her while she wasn't there to defend herself.

“She let you walk over her like she was a porch mat, it doesn’t mean you can do the same to Allison!” Diego burned at his brother’s words, stunned still with seething anger and cold hurt fighting inside of him, the hurt showing more than the rage and feeling the fight gradually leave him. His jaw clenched and he tried hard to compose himself, a shudder snaking his spine. He wasn't wrong, Diego did treat her badly, and he regretted it entirely after every piece of bullshit she let slide.

“That was too far, Luther,” Diego’s gaze lifted towards the doors, seeing Klaus standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and he had honestly never seen him as serious as he seemed in that moment, staring daggers at Luther, and if looks could kill...

“He hurt Allison!” Luther argued, turning and gesturing to Diego accusingly, who was still lost between his thoughts and the situation at hand.

“I don’t believe it,” Klaus shrugged, shaking his head and stepping further into the room and towards them, his strong, defensive exterior never breaking and it honestly surprised Diego that he managed it. He had never seen him like this.

“She came to me crying!” Luther snapped towards their other brother, taking a step towards him and Klaus stood his ground easily, no sign of effort to hold his facade or bravado. Luther didn't scare him.

“She was smiling when she left his room and  _ was still _ smiling when she left the bedroom hallway,” his voice flattened completely, a matter-of-fact tone spilling with his words and making it seem like the most obvious piece of evidence for Diego’s defence. “I was coming out of my own bedroom at the time,” he mentioned swiftly after for his explanation.

“Then why was she crying, huh?” Luther questioned rhetorically, arms waving out as is to emphasize his argument. Diego could name a few reasons, none really relating to what he said to her. His words hadn’t been  _ that _ hurtful.

“How ‘bout you ask her instead of immediately blaming Diego like he’s always the bad guy?!” Diego’s brows shot up, eyes growing wide as the balls on his brother as he talked back to the giant like he couldn’t or wouldn’t break him with his pinky. Klaus had picked up courage from somewhere, and not a small amount of it. He had never been this forward and ground-standing against any of them, least of all Luther.

“He usually is!” their bigger brother shot back, pointing aggressively towards Diego from ahead of the table, between Klaus and himself, who still stood up on the table, away from the two and out of reach.

“Doesn’t mean he is every time someone starts crying!” Klaus snapped back with just as much gusto, seemingly surprising even Luther with his anger. “Get your damn facts straight before you blow up on someone, Moon Boy!” he glared towards him, the daggers getting sharper, sharper than Diego’s knives.

“He made her cry,” the bigger of them stated again, still pointing at him accusingly and jabbing his finger at him to further emphasize his side of this.

“That doesn’t give you the right to harass someone without physical proof. Don’t start pointing fingers based on word of mouth. You know for a fact that no one in this house tells the truth a hundred percent of the time,” Klaus had some real logic and truth to his argument and Diego was actually impressed by the strength behind his words and the sheer confidence he had against his brother.

“Allison’s not a lier,” Luther instantly defended her as Diego slowly crouched, his fingers and thumb resting against the table at his booted feet. He felt less tension as the verbal fight continued, Klaus seemingly winning considering he had real ground to stand on and base his side of things on.

“No offence to her, but her life is based on rumours,” and that was a low blow, a really low one, but necessary to prove the argument invalid. Luther seemed to see that and shut himself up, standing there burning with anger and abruptly, he turned away, stomping off in a huff, muttering shit to himself that Diego didn't really catch.

He waited a moment on the table until Luther left the room before he scooted to the edge of the table and climbed down, boots landing gracefully against the marble floor. Striding across the room, Diego reached out without warning the other man and instantly pulled him close, arms wrapping around the slightly shorter man’s shoulders, face being buried against his neck and hair.

A moment of surprised seemed to pass before Klaus returned it with a chuckle, patting his back and holding him just as tight. “Hey, it’s okay,” the smaller man grinned against him, Diego gradually reluctantly pulling back to be able to see him.

“Where the hell did that come from, huh?” he scoffed, hands still holding his brother’s shoulders openly and trustingly. His tension had completely dissipated after Luther had left the room, thankfully.

“Luther was in the wrong,” Klaus shrugged, acting as if that hadn’t been a big deal and Diego quirked an expectant brow at him, a sigh leaving the smaller man. “And I may have had an energy drink on the way over that made me grow a spine apparently,” an energy drink made him act like that? Wow, shit.

“You need more energy drinks,” not to say that he didn't like  _ Normal _ Klaus, but protective and drunk off of energy drink Klaus was just as good to him, mostly the  _ protective _ part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this and thank you for requesting it, sirius_bucky_solo.


End file.
